The Animal MRI Core has performed MRI studies on 15 projects from Oct. 1, 2013 to Sept 30, 2014. Currently active projects are listed below, alphabetically by Principal Investigator: 1) Arai , Andrew; fellow, Pascale Beliveau. NHLBI protocol H-0176. Rat Myocardial Fibrosis. MRI microimaging of rat heart in experimental and age-related fibrosis, acute MI, and chronic MI. 2) Arai , Andrew; Epstein, Steven (Washington Hospital Center (WHC)); fellow Michael Lipinski (WHC). Imaging targeted and non targeted contrast agents in mouse myocardial infarction. 3) Boehm, Manfred; fellow Dan Yang. NHLBI Protocol H-0184. Vascular imaging, leg graft model, angiography. 4) Boehm, Manfred; fellow Cynthia St. Hilaire. NHLBI Protocol H-0038. Imaging teratoma anatomy, perfusion and vascular calcification (MRI and CT). 5) Boehm, Manfred; fellow Alejandra Negro. NHLBI Protocol H-0185. Imaging Marfan and Marfan cross mouse models for structural abnormalities in the atria and aorta. 6) Bustin, Michael (NCI); Takashi Furusawa, NCI. NCI protocol LMC-030. Characterization of cardiac function in HMGN KO and transgenic mouse lines Collaboration with Adelstein, RS (NHLBI). Continued manuscript work in FY 14. 7) Huizing, Marjan (NHGRI); fellow May Malicdan. NHGRI Protocol G04-3,. Cardiac function and stress testing in a mouse model of hypertrophy. 8) Moss, Joel; fellow Jiro Kato. NHLBI protocols H-0172R1, H-0193. Cardiac function on M and F DKO, ARHI, and LAM mice. We completed cardiac function on DKO and ARH1 mice. 9) Moss, Joel; fellow Gustavo Pacheco. Protocol H-0172. 3D body imaging and location of tumors and lymph node abnormalities in the abdomen on LAMS mice. 10) Moss, Joel, Fellow Xiangning Bu. Protocol H-0128. Imaging acute myocardial infarction in mice. 11) Moss, Joel, NHLBI; Darling, Thomas, Dept. of Dermatology, Uniformed Services University of the Health Sciences (USUHS); Fellow Peter Klover, USUHS. NHLBI protocol H-0028. Whole body imaging of TS-2 tuberous sclerosis. 12) Sack, Michael; NHLBI fellow, Kim Han. NHLBI Protocol H-0222. Imaging Parkin mouse model with TAC surgery (aortic banding). Assessment of functional and wall thickness response to aortic banding or sham surgery by MRI. 13) Segars, James, NICHD; fellow Kimberlyn Baig-Ward. NICHD protocol 12-060. Cardiac function and dobutamine stress testing on Brx (AKAP 13) mouse model. 14) Tabak, Lawrence, NIDCR. Protocol 14-722, Staff Scientist Thomas Beres. Cardiac function and anatomy for a study of Galnt1 deletion. Re-imaged in FY14. 15) Wen, Han, NHLBI. Microimaging a mouse kidney for comparison to an x-ray imaging technique by Han Wen in collaboration with Argonne National lab. Study was completed in FY 13 and published in FY14.